List of astronauts by name
This is an alphabetical list of astronauts, people employed and trained by a manned spaceflight program to command, fly as a pilot, or serve as a crew member of a manned spacecraft. More than 560 people have been trained as astronauts. Until 2004, astronauts were sponsored and trained exclusively by governments, either by military agencies or by civilian space agencies. However, with the first sub-orbital flight of the privately funded SpaceShipOne, a new category of astronaut was created – the commercial astronaut. While the term astronaut is sometimes applied to anyone who travels into space, including scientists, politicians, journalists, and tourists, this article only lists professional astronauts. A list of everyone who has flown in space can be found at List of space travelers by name. Names in italic are astronauts who have left Low Earth orbit, names in bold are astronauts who have walked on the moon. The flags indicate the astronaut's primary citizenship during his or her time as an astronaut. The symbol identifies female astronauts. A * Joseph M. Acaba — STS-119, Soyuz TMA-04M * Loren Acton — STS-51-F * Mike Adams (1930–1967) — X-15 * James Adamson — STS-28, STS-43 * Viktor M. Afanasyev — Soyuz TM-11, Soyuz TM-18, Soyuz TM-29, Soyuz TM-33/32 * Aydyn Aimbetov — Soyuz TMA-18M * Thomas Akers — STS-41, STS-49, STS-61, STS-79 * Vladimir Aksyonov — Soyuz 22, Soyuz T-2 * Buzz Aldrin (formerly Edwin A. Aldrin) — Gemini 12, Apollo 11 * Aleksandar Panayotov Aleksandrov — Soyuz TM-5 * Aleksandr Pavlovich Aleksandrov — Soyuz T-9, Soyuz TM-3 * Andrew M. Allen — STS-46, STS-62, STS-75 * Joseph P. Allen — STS-5, STS-51-A * Scott Altman — STS-90, STS-106, STS-109, STS-125 * William Anders — Apollo 8 * Clayton Anderson — STS-117/120, STS-131 * Michael P. Anderson, (1959–2003) — STS-89, STS-107. Died in the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia]] in 2003. ** (Claudie André-Deshays – see Claudie Haigneré) * Dominic A. Antonelli — STS-119, STS-132 * Jerome Apt — STS-37, STS-47, STS-59, STS-79 * Lee Archambault — STS-117, STS-119 * Neil Armstrong (1930–2012) — Gemini 8, Apollo 11. First person to walk on the Moon. * Richard R. Arnold — STS-119 * Anatoly Artsebarsky — Soyuz TM-12 * Yuri Artyukhin (1930–1998) — Soyuz 14 * Jeffrey Ashby — STS-93, STS-100, STS-112 * Oleg Atkov — Soyuz T-10/11 * Toktar Aubakirov — Soyuz TM-13/12 * Sergei Avdeyev — Soyuz TM-15, Soyuz TM-22 B * James P. Bagian, M.D. — STS-29, STS-40 * Ellen S. Baker, M.D. — STS-34, STS-50, STS-71 * Michael Baker — STS-43, STS-52, STS-68, STS-81 * Aleksandr Balandin — Soyuz TM-9 * Michael R. Barratt, M.D. — Soyuz TMA-14, STS-133 * Daniel Barry — STS-72, STS-96, STS-105 * John-David F. Bartoe — STS-51-F * Charlie Bassett (1931–1966) — No flights. Originally assigned to Gemini 9. * Yuri Baturin — Soyuz TM-28/27, Soyuz TM-32/31 * Patrick Baudry — STS-51-G * Alan Bean — Apollo 12, Skylab 3 * Robert L. Behnken — STS-123, STS-130 * Ivan Bella — Soyuz TM-29/28 * Pavel Belyayev (1925–1970) — Voskhod 2 * Georgi Beregovoi (1921–1995) — Soyuz 3 * Anatoli Berezovoy (1942—2014) — Soyuz T-5/7 * Brian Binnie — SpaceShipOne flight 17P * John Blaha — STS-29, STS-33, STS-43, STS-58, STS-79/81 * Michael J. Bloomfield — STS-86, STS-97, STS-110 * Guion Bluford — STS-8, STS-61-A, STS-39, STS-53 * Karol Bobko — STS-6, STS-51-D, STS-51-J * Eric A. Boe — STS-126, STS-133 * Charles Bolden— STS-61-C, STS-31, STS-45, STS-60 * Roberta Bondar, M.D. — STS-42 * Valentin Bondarenko (1937–1961) - no flights. Died in fire while training in pure oxygen (three weeks before Gagarin's flight). * Andrei Borisenko — Soyuz TMA-21 * Frank Borman — Gemini 7, Apollo 8 * Stephen G. Bowen — STS-126, STS-132, STS-133 * Kenneth Bowersox — STS-50, STS-61, STS-73, STS-82, STS-113/Soyuz TMA-1 * Charles E. Brady, Jr., M.D. (1951–2006) — STS-78 * Vance Brand — Apollo-Soyuz Test Project, STS-5, STS-41-B, STS-35 * Daniel Brandenstein — STS-8, STS-51-G, STS-32, STS-49 * Randolph Bresnik – STS-129 * Roy Bridges — STS-51-F * Curtis Brown — STS-47, STS-66, STS-77, STS-85, STS-95, STS-103 * David M. Brown (1956–2003) — STS-107. Died on the Columbia. * Mark Brown — STS-28, STS-48 * James Buchli — STS-51-C, STS-61-A, STS-29, STS-48 * Jay C. Buckey, M.D. — STS-90 * Nikolai Budarin — STS-71/Soyuz TM-21, Soyuz TM-27, STS-113/Soyuz TMA-1 * John S. Bull (1934–2008) — No flights. * Daniel Burbank — STS-106, STS-115, Soyuz TMA-22 * Daniel Bursch — STS-51, STS-68, STS-77, STS-108/111 * Valery Bykovsky — Vostok 5, Soyuz 22, Soyuz 31/29 C * Robert D. Cabana — STS-41, STS-53, STS-65, STS-88 * Yvonne Cagle, M.D. — No flights. * Fernando Caldeiro (1958–2009) — No flights. * Charles Camarda — STS-114 * Kenneth D. Cameron — STS-37, STS-56, STS-74 * Duane G. Carey — STS-109 * Scott Carpenter (1925-2013) — Mercury 7 * Gerald P. Carr — Skylab 4 * Sonny Carter, M.D. (1947–1991) — STS-33 * John Casper — STS-36, STS-54, STS-62, STS-77 * Christopher Cassidy — STS-127 * Robert J. Cenker — STS-61-C * Eugene Cernan — Gemini 9A, Apollo 10, Apollo 17 * Roger B. Chaffee (1935–1967) Died in the fire in Apollo 1. * Gregory Chamitoff — STS-124/126, STS-134 * Franklin Chang-Diaz — STS-61-C, STS-34, STS-46, STS-60, STS-75, STS-91, STS-111 * Philip K. Chapman — No flights. * Kalpana Chawla (1961–2003) — STS-87, STS-107. Died on the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|crash of the Columbia]]. * Maurizio Cheli — STS-75 * Chen Quan — No flights. Backup for Shenzhou 7. * Leroy Chiao — STS-65, STS-72, STS-92, Soyuz TMA-5 * Kevin P. Chilton — STS-49, STS-59, STS-76 * Jean-Loup Chrétien — Soyuz T-6, Soyuz TM-7/6, STS-86 * Laurel B. Clark, M.D. (1961–2003) — STS-107. Died on the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|crash of the Columbia]]. * Mary L. Cleave — STS-61-B, STS-30 * Jean-François Clervoy, EAC — STS-66, STS-84, STS-103 * Michael R. Clifford — STS-53, STS-59, STS-76 * Michael Coats — STS-41-D, STS-29, STS-39 * Kenneth Cockrell — STS-56, STS-69, STS-80, STS-98, STS-111 * Catherine Coleman — STS-73, STS-93, Soyuz TMA-20 * Eileen Collins — STS-63, STS-84, STS-93, STS-114 * Michael Collins — Gemini 10, Apollo 11 * 'Charles "Pete" Conrad, (1930–1999) — Gemini 5, Gemini 11, Apollo 12, Skylab 2 * Gordon Cooper (1927–2004) — Mercury 9, Gemini 5 * Richard O. Covey — STS-51-I, STS-26, STS-38, STS-61 * Timothy Creamer — Soyuz TMA-17 * John O. Creighton — STS-51-G, STS-36, STS-48 * Robert Crippen — STS-1, STS-7, STS-41-C, STS-41-G * Samantha Cristoforetti — Soyuz TMA-15M * Roger K. Crouch — STS-83, STS-94 * Frank L. Culbertson, Jr. — STS-38, STS-51, STS-105/108 * Walter Cunningham — Apollo 7 * Robert Curbeam — STS-85, STS-98, STS-116 * Nancy J. Currie — STS-57, STS-70, STS-88, STS-109 D * Nancy Jan Davis — STS-47, STS-60, STS-85 * Lawrence J. DeLucas — STS-50 * Frank De Winne — Soyuz TMA-1/TM-34, Soyuz TMA-15 * Vladimir N. Dezhurov — Soyuz TM-21/STS-71 * Georgi Dobrovolski (1928–1971) — Soyuz 11 Died on reentry. * Takao Doi — STS-87, STS-123 * B. Alvin Drew — STS-118, STS-133 * Brian Duffy — STS-45, STS-57, STS-72, STS-92 * ''Charles Duke'' — Apollo 16 * Bonnie J. Dunbar — STS-61-A, STS-32, STS-50, STS-71, STS-89 * Pedro Duque — STS-95, Soyuz TMA-3/2 * Samuel T. Durrance — STS-35, STS-67 * James Dutton — STS-131 * Lev Dyomin (1926–1998) — Soyuz 15 * Tracy Caldwell Dyson — STS-118, Soyuz TMA-18 * Vladimir Dzhanibekov — Soyuz 27/26, Soyuz 39, Soyuz T-6, Soyuz T-12, Soyuz T-13 E * Joe Edwards — STS-89 * Donn F. Eisele (1930–1987) — Apollo 7 * Anthony W. England — STS-51-F * Joe H. Engle — X-15 flights 138, 143, and 153, STS-2, STS-51-I * Ronald Evans (1933–1990) — Apollo 17 * Reinhold Ewald — Soyuz TM-25/24 * Léopold Eyharts, EAC — Soyuz TM-27/26, STS-122/123 F * John Fabian — STS-7, STS-51-G * Muhammed Faris — Soyuz TM-3/2 * Bertalan Farkas — Soyuz 36/35 * Jean-Jacques Favier — STS-78 * Fèi Jùnlóng — Shenzhou 6 * Konstantin Feoktistov (1926–2009) — Voskhod 1 * Christopher Ferguson — STS-115, STS-126, STS-135 * Martin J. Fettman — STS-58 * Andrew J. Feustel — STS-125, STS-134 * Anatoly Filipchenko — Soyuz 7, Soyuz 16 * Michael Fincke — Soyuz TMA-4, Soyuz TMA-13, STS-134 * John L. Finley (1935–2006) — No flights. Trained for the MOL program. * Anna Lee Fisher, M.D. — STS-51-A * William Frederick Fisher, M.D. — STS-51-I * Klaus-Dietrich Flade — Soyuz TM-14/13 * Michael Foale — STS-45, STS-56, STS-63, STS-84/86, STS-103, Soyuz TMA-3 * Kevin A. Ford — STS-128, Soyuz TMA-06M * Michael Foreman — STS-123, STS-129 * Patrick Forrester — STS-105, STS-117, STS-128 * Michael Fossum — STS-121, STS-124, Soyuz TMA-02M * Ted Freeman (1930–1964) — No flights. * Stephen Frick — STS-110, STS-122 * Dirk Frimout — STS-45 * Christer Fuglesang — STS-116, STS-128 * Charles Fullerton (1936-2013) — STS-3, STS-51-F * Reinhard Furrer (1940–1995) — STS-61-A * Satoshi Furukawa — Soyuz TMA-02M G * F. Drew Gaffney, M.D. — STS-40 * Yuri Gagarin (1934–1968) — Vostok 1. First person in space. * Ronald Garan — STS-124, Soyuz TMA-21 * Dale Gardner — STS-8, STS-51-A * Guy Gardner — STS-27, STS-35 * Marc Garneau — STS-41-G, STS-77, STS-97 * Owen Garriott — Skylab 3, STS-9 * Charles Gemar — STS-38, STS-48, STS-62 * Michael Gernhardt — STS-69, STS-83, STS-94, STS-104 * Alexander Gerst — Soyuz TMA-13M * Edward Gibson — Skylab 4 * Robert L. Gibson — STS-41-B, STS-61-C, STS-27, STS-47, STS-71 * Yuri Gidzenko — Soyuz TM-22, Soyuz TM-31/STS-102, Soyuz TM-34/Soyuz TM-33 * Ed Givens (1930–1967) — No flights. NASA group 5. * Yuri Glazkov (1939–2008) — Soyuz 24 * John Glenn — Mercury 6, STS-95 * Linda Godwin — STS-37, STS-59, STS-76, STS-108 * Michael T. Good — STS-125, STS-132 * Viktor Gorbatko — Soyuz 7, Soyuz 24, Soyuz 37/36 * Richard Gordon — Gemini 11, Apollo 12 * Dominic Gorie — STS-91, STS-99, STS-108, STS-123 * Ronald Grabe — STS-51-J, STS-30, STS-42, STS-57 * Duane Graveline, M.D. — No flights. * Georgi Grechko — Soyuz 17, Soyuz 26/27, Soyuz T-14/13 * Frederick Gregory — STS-51-B, STS-33, STS-44 * William Gregory — STS-67 * David Griggs (1939–1989) — STS-51-D * Virgil I. "Gus" Grissom (1926–1967) — Mercury-Redstone 4, Gemini 3. Died in the Apollo 1 fire. * John Grunsfeld — STS-67, STS-81, STS-103, STS-109, STS-125 * Aleksei Gubarev — Soyuz 17, Soyuz 28 * Umberto Guidoni — STS-75, STS-100 * Jügderdemidiin Gürragchaa — Soyuz 39 * Sidney Gutierrez — STS-40, STS-59 H * Chris Hadfield — STS-74, STS-100, Expedition 34, Expedition 35, Soyuz TMA-07M * Claudie Haigneré , EAC — Soyuz TM-24/23, Soyuz TM-33/32 * Jean-Pierre Haigneré, EAC — Soyuz TM-17/16, Soyuz TM-29 * Fred Haise — Apollo 13 * James Halsell — STS-65, STS-74, STS-83, STS-94, STS-101 * Kenneth Ham — STS-124, STS-132 * Lloyd Hammond — STS-39, STS-64 * Jeremy Hansen — No flights. * Gregory Harbaugh — STS-39, STS-54, STS-71, STS-82 * Bernard A. Harris, Jr. — STS-55, STS-63 * Terry Hart — STS-41-C * Henry Hartsfield — STS-4, STS-41-D, STS-61-A * Frederick Hauck — STS-7, STS-51-A, STS-26 * Steven Hawley — STS-41-D, STS-61-C, STS-31, STS-82, STS-93 * Susan Helms — STS-54, STS-64, STS-78, STS-101, STS-102/105 * Karl Henize (1926–1993) — STS-51-F * Thomas Hennen — STS-44 * Terence Henricks — STS-44, STS-55, STS-70, STS-78 * Miroslaw Hermaszewski — Soyuz 30 * José Hernández — STS-128 * John Herrington— STS-113 * Richard Hieb — STS-39, STS-49, STS-65 * Joan Higginbotham — STS-116 * David Hilmers — STS-51-J, STS-26, STS-36, STS-42 * Kathryn Hire — STS-90, STS-130 * Charles Hobaugh — STS-104, STS-108, STS-129 * Jeffrey Hoffman — STS-51-D, STS-35, STS-46, STS-61, STS-75 * Donald Holmquest, M.D. — No flights. * Michael S. Hopkins — Soyuz TMA-10M * Scott Horowitz — STS-75, STS-82, STS-101, STS-105 * Akihiko Hoshide — STS-124, Soyuz TMA-05M * Millie Hughes-Fulford — STS-40 * Douglas G. Hurley — STS-127, STS-135 * Rick Husband (1957–2003) — STS-96, STS-107. Died on the Columbia. I * ''James Irwin'' (1930–1991) — Apollo 15 * Aleksandr Ivanchenkov — Soyuz 29/31 * Anatoli Ivanishin — Soyuz TMA-22 * Georgi Ivanov — Soyuz 33 * Marsha Ivins — STS-32, STS-46, STS-62, STS-81, STS-98 J * Sigmund Jähn — Soyuz 31/29 * Mae Jemison, M.D. — STS-47 * Tamara E. Jernigan — STS-40, STS-52, STS-67, STS-80, STS-96 * Brent W. Jett, Jr. — STS-72, STS-81, STS-97, STS-115 * Jing Haipeng — Shenzhou 7, Shenzhou 9 * Gregory C. Johnson — STS-125 * Gregory H. Johnson — STS-123, STS-134 * Thomas D. Jones — STS-59, STS-68, STS-80, STS-98 K * Leonid Kadeniuk — STS-87 * Alexander Kaleri — Soyuz TM-14, Soyuz TM-24, Soyuz TM-30, Soyuz TMA-3, Soyuz TMA-01M * Janet L. Kavandi — STS-91, STS-99, STS-104 * James M. Kelly — STS-102, STS-114 * Mark Kelly — STS-108, STS-121, STS-124, STS-134 * Scott Kelly — STS-103, STS-118, Soyuz TMA-01M, Soyuz TMA-16M/18M * Joseph Kerwin, M.D. — Skylab 2 * Yevgeny Khrunov (1933–2000) — Soyuz 5/4 * Robert S. Kimbrough — STS-126. * Leonid Kizim (1941–2010) — Soyuz T-3, Soyuz T-10/11, Soyuz T-15 * Petr Klimuk — Soyuz 13, Soyuz 18, Soyuz 30 * Pyotr Kolodin — No flights, backup for several missions. * Vladimir Komarov (1927–1967) — Voskhod 1, Soyuz 1. Died during re-entry of first Soyuz spacecraft. * Yelena Kondakova — Soyuz TM-20/STS-84 * Dmitri Kondratyev — Soyuz TMA-20 * Oleg Kononenko — Soyuz TMA-12, Soyuz TMA-03M * Timothy L. Kopra — STS-127/128 * Mikhail Korniyenko — Soyuz TMA-18, Soyuz TMA-16M/18M * Valery Korzun — Soyuz TM-24, STS-111/113 * Oleg Kotov — Soyuz TMA-10, Soyuz TMA-17, Soyuz TMA-10M * Vladimir Kovalyonok — Soyuz 25, Soyuz 29/31, Soyuz T-4 * Konstantin Kozeyev — Soyuz TM-33/32 * Kevin Kregel — STS-70, STS-78, STS-87, STS-99 * Sergei Krikalev — Soyuz TM-7, Soyuz TM-12/Soyuz TM-13, STS-60, STS-88, Soyuz TM-31/STS-102, Soyuz TMA-6 * Valeri Kubasov — Soyuz 6, Soyuz 19, Soyuz 36/35 * André Kuipers — Soyuz TMA-4/3, Soyuz TMA-03M L * Aleksandr Laveykin — Soyuz TM-2 * Robert Lawrence (1935–1967) — No flights. Trained for MOL program. * Wendy Lawrence — STS-67, STS-86, STS-91, STS-114 * Vasili Lazarev (1928–1990) — Soyuz 12, Soyuz 18a * Aleksandr Lazutkin — Soyuz TM-25 * Valentin Lebedev — Soyuz 13, Soyuz T-5/7 * Mark C. Lee — STS-30, STS-47, STS-64, STS-82 * David Leestma — STS-41-G, STS-28, STS-45 * William B. Lenoir (1939–2010) — STS-5 * Aleksei Leonov — Voskhod 2, Soyuz 19. First human to conduct a space walk. * Frederick W. Leslie — STS-73 * Anatoli Levchenko (1941–1988) — Soyuz TM-4/3 * Byron Lichtenberg — STS-9, STS-45 * Don Lind — STS-51-B * Kjell N. Lindgren — Soyuz TMA-17M * Steven Lindsey — STS-87, STS-95, STS-104, STS-121, STS-133 * Jerry Linenger — STS-64, STS-81/84 * Richard Linnehan — STS-78, STS-90, STS-109, STS-123 * Gregory Linteris — STS-83, STS-94 * Liu Boming — Shenzhou 7 * Liu Wang — Shenzhou 9 * Liu Yang — Shenzhou 9 ** (Yáng Lìwěi – see Yáng Lìwěi) * Anthony Llewellyn — No flights. * Paul Lockhart — STS-111, STS-113 * Yuri Lonchakov — STS-100, Soyuz TMA-1/TM-34, Soyuz TMA-13 * Michael Lopez-Alegria — STS-73, STS-92, STS-113, Soyuz TMA-9 * Christopher Loria — No flights. * John Lounge — STS-51-I, STS-26, STS-35 * Jack Lousma — Skylab 3, STS-3 * Stanley G. Love — STS-122 * Jim Lovell — Gemini 7, Gemini 12, Apollo 8, Apollo 13 * G. David Low (1956–2008) — STS-32, STS-43, STS-57 * Edward Lu — STS-84, STS-106, Soyuz TMA-2 * Shannon Lucid — STS-51-G, STS-34, STS-43, STS-58, STS-76/79. * Vladimir Lyakhov — Soyuz 32/34, Soyuz T-9, Soyuz TM-6/5 M * Steven MacLean — STS-52, STS-115 * Sandra Magnus — STS-112, STS-126/119, STS-135 * Oleg Makarov (1933–2003) — Soyuz 12, Soyuz 18a, Soyuz 27/26, Soyuz T-3 * Yuri Malenchenko — Soyuz TM-19, STS-106, Soyuz TMA-2, Soyuz TMA-11, Soyuz TMA-05M, Soyuz TMA-19M * Franco Malerba — STS-46 * Yuri Malyshev (1941–1999) — Soyuz T-2, Soyuz T-11/10 * Gennadi Manakov — Soyuz TM-10, Soyuz TM-16 * Musa Manarov — Soyuz TM-4/6, Soyuz TM-11 * Ravish Malhotra - No flights. India's backup cosmonaut for the Intercosmos program. * Thomas Marshburn, M.D. — STS-127 * Michael Massimino — STS-109, STS-125 * Richard Mastracchio — STS-106, STS-118, STS-131, Soyuz TMA-11M * Thomas Kenneth "Ken" Mattingly II — Apollo 16, STS-4, STS-51-C. * K. Megan McArthur — STS-125 * William S. McArthur — STS-58, STS-74, STS-92, Soyuz TMA-7 * Jon McBride — STS-41-G * Bruce McCandless II — STS-41-B, STS-31 * William C. McCool (1961–2003) — STS-107. Died on the Columbia. * Michael J. McCulley — STS-34 * James McDivitt — Gemini 4, Apollo 9 * Donald McMonagle — STS-39, STS-54, STS-66 * Ronald McNair (1950–1986) — STS-41-B. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). * Carl Meade — STS-38, STS-50, STS-64 * Bruce Melnick — STS-41, STS-49 * Michael Melville — SpaceShipOne flights 15P and 16P * Pamela Melroy — STS-92, STS-112, STS-120 * Leland D. Melvin — STS-122, STS-129 * Ulf Merbold — STS-9, STS-42, Soyuz TM-20/19 * Ernst Messerschmid — STS-61-A * Dorothy M. Metcalf-Lindenburger — STS-131 * Curt Michel (1934—2015) — No flights. * Aleksandr Misurkin - Soyuz TMA-08M * ''Edgar Mitchell'' (1930–2016) — Apollo 14 * Andreas Mogensen — Soyuz TMA-18M * Abdul Ahad Mohmand — Soyuz TM-6/5 * Mamoru Mohri — STS-47, STS-99 * Barbara Morgan — STS-118 * Lee Morin — STS-110 * Boris Morukov (1950—2015) — STS-106 * Chiaki Mukai, M.D. — STS-65, STS-95 * Richard Mullane — STS-41-D, STS-27, STS-36 * / Talgat Musabayev — Soyuz TM-19, Soyuz TM-27, Soyuz TM-32/31 * Story Musgrave, M.D. — STS-6, STS-51-F, STS-33, STS-44, STS-61, STS-80 N * Steven R. Nagel — STS-51-G, STS-61-A, STS-37, STS-55 * George Nelson — STS-41-C, STS-61-C, STS-26 * Grigori Nelyubov (1934–1966) — No flights. Vostok backup. * Rodolfo Neri Vela — STS-61-B * Paolo A. Nespoli — STS-120, Soyuz TMA-20 * James H. Newman — STS-51, STS-69, STS-88, STS-109 * Claude Nicollier — STS-46, STS-61, STS-75, STS-103 * Niè Hǎishèng — Shenzhou 6, Shenzhou 10 * Andriyan Nikolayev (1929–2004) — Vostok 3, Soyuz 9 * Soichi Noguchi — STS-114, Soyuz TMA-17 * Carlos I. Noriega — STS-84, STS-97 * Oleg Novitskiy — Soyuz TMA-06M * Lisa Nowak — STS-121 * Karen Nyberg — STS-124, Soyuz TMA-09M O * Bryan O'Connor — STS-61-B, STS-40 * Ellen Ochoa — STS-56, STS-66, STS-96, STS-110 * Wubbo Ockels (1946-2014) — STS-61-A * William Oefelein — STS-116 * Brian O'Leary — No flights. * John D. Olivas — STS-117, STS-128 * Takuya Onishi — No flights. * Ellison Onizuka (1946–1986) — STS-51-C. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). * Yuri Onufrienko — Soyuz TM-23, STS-108/111 * Stephen Oswald — STS-42, STS-56, STS-67 * Aleksey Ovchinin — Soyuz TMA-20M * Robert Overmyer (1936–1996) — STS-5, STS-51-B P * Gennady Padalka — Soyuz TM-28, Soyuz TMA-4, Soyuz TMA-14, Soyuz TMA-04M, Soyuz TMA-16M * William Pailes — STS-51-J * Scott Parazynski, M.D. — STS-66, STS-86, STS-95, STS-100, STS-120 * Ronald A. Parise (1951–2008) — STS-35, STS-67 * Robert Parker — STS-9, STS-35 * Luca Parmitano — Soyuz TMA-09M * Nicholas Patrick — STS-116, STS-130 * Viktor Patsayev (1933–1971) — Soyuz 11. Died on reentry. * James Pawelczyk — STS-90 * Julie Payette — STS-96, STS-127 * Gary Payton — STS-51-C * Timothy Peake — Soyuz TMA-19M * Philippe Perrin, EAC — STS-111 * Thomas Pesquet — No flights. * Donald Peterson — STS-6 * Donald Pettit — STS-113/Soyuz TMA-1, STS-126, Soyuz TMA-03M * Phạm Tuân — Soyuz 37/36 * John Phillips — STS-100, Soyuz TMA-6, STS-119 * William Pogue — Skylab 4 * Alan G. Poindexter (1961–2012) — STS-122, STS-131 * Mark Polansky — STS-98, STS-116, STS-127 * Alexander Poleshchuk — Soyuz TM-16 * Valeri Polyakov, M.D. — Soyuz TM-6/7, Soyuz TM-18/20 * Marcos Pontes — Soyuz TMA-8 * Leonid Popov — Soyuz 35/37, Soyuz 40, Soyuz T-7/5 * Pavel Popovich (1930–2009) — Vostok 4, Soyuz 14 * Charles Precourt — STS-55, STS-71, STS-84, STS-91 * Dumitru Prunariu — Soyuz 40 R * Ilan Ramon (1954–2003) — STS-107. Died on the Columbia. * William Readdy — STS-42, STS-51, STS-79 * Kenneth Reightler — STS-48, STS-60 * James F. Reilly — STS-89, STS-104, STS-117 * Garrett Reisman — STS-123/124, STS-132 * Thomas Reiter — Soyuz TM-22, STS-121/116 * Vladimír Remek — Soyuz 28 * Judith Resnik (1949–1986) — STS-41D. Died on the Challenger. (STS-51L) * Sergei Revin — Soyuz TMA-04M * Paul W. Richards — STS-102 * Richard N. Richards — STS-28, STS-41, STS-50, STS-64 * Sally Ride (1951–2012) — STS-7, STS-41-G. First American woman in space. * Patricia Robertson, M.D. (1963–2001) — No flights. * Stephen Robinson — STS-85, STS-95, STS-114, STS-130 * Russell L. Rogers (1928–1967) — No flights. Assigned to the Dyna Soar project. * Roman Romanenko — Soyuz TMA-15 * Yuri Romanenko — Soyuz 26/27, Soyuz 38, Soyuz TM-2/3 * Kent Rominger — STS-73, STS-80, STS-85, STS-96, STS-100 * Stuart Roosa (1933–1994) — Apollo 14 * Jerry L. Ross — STS-61-B, STS-27, STS-37, STS-55, STS-74, STS-88, STS-110 * Valery Rozhdestvensky — Soyuz 23 * Nikolay Rukavishnikov (1932–2002) — Soyuz 10, Soyuz 16, Soyuz 33 * Mario Runco, Jr. — STS-44, STS-54, STS-77 * Sergei Ryazanski — Soyuz TMA-10M * Valery Ryumin — Soyuz 25, Soyuz 32/34, Soyuz 35/37, STS-91 S * Albert Sacco — STS-73 * David Saint-Jacques — No flights. * Aleksandr Samokutyayev — Soyuz TMA-21, Soyuz TMA-14M * Gennadi Sarafanov (1942–2005) — Soyuz 15 * Robert Satcher, M.D. — STS-129 * Sultan bin Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud — STS-51-G * Viktor Savinykh — Soyuz T-4, Soyuz T-13/14 * Svetlana Savitskaya — Soyuz T-7/5, Soyuz T-12 * Wally Schirra (1923–2007) — Mercury 8, Gemini 6A, Apollo 7 * Hans Schlegel — STS-55, STS-122 * ''Harrison Schmitt'' — Apollo 17 * Rusty Schweickart — Apollo 9 * Dick Scobee (1939–1986) — STS-41-C. Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). * ''David Scott'' — Gemini 8, Apollo 9, Apollo 15 * Winston Scott — STS-72, STS-87 * / Paul Scully-Power — STS-41-G * Richard Searfoss — STS-58, STS-76, STS-90 * Rhea Seddon, M.D. — STS-51-D, STS-40, STS-58 * Elliot See (1927–1966) — No flights. * Ronald Sega — STS-60, STS-76 * Piers Sellers — STS-112, STS-121, STS-132 * Aleksandr Serebrov (1944-2013) — Soyuz T-7/5, Soyuz T-8, Soyuz TM-8, Soyuz TM-17 * Yelena Serova — Soyuz TMA-14M * Vitali Sevastyanov (1935–2010) — Soyuz 9, Soyuz 18 * Yuri Shargin — Soyuz TMA-5/4 * Salizhan Sharipov — STS-89, Soyuz TMA-5 * Rakesh Sharma — Soyuz T-11/10 * Vladimir Shatalov — Soyuz 4, Soyuz 8, Soyuz 10 * Brewster Shaw — STS-9, STS-61-B, STS-28 * ''Alan Shepard'' (1923–1998) — Mercury-Redstone 3, Apollo 14. First American in space. * William Shepherd — STS-27, STS-41, STS-52, Soyuz TM-31/STS-102 ** (Nancy Sherlock – see Nancy Currie) * Anton Shkaplerov — Soyuz TMA-22, Soyuz TMA-15M * Georgi Shonin (1935–1997) — Soyuz 6 * Loren Shriver — STS-51-C, STS-31, STS-46 * Sheikh Muszaphar Shukor, M.D. — Soyuz TMA-11/10 * Oleg Skripochka — Soyuz TMA-01M * Aleksandr Skvortsov — Soyuz TMA-18— Soyuz TMA-12M * Donald "Deke" Slayton (1924–1993) — Apollo-Soyuz Test Project * Michael J. Smith (1945–1986). Died on the Challenger (STS-51L). * Steven Smith— STS-68, STS-82, STS-103, STS-110 * Anatoly Solovyev — Soyuz TM-5/4, Soyuz TM-9, Soyuz TM-15, STS-71/Soyuz TM-21, Soyuz TM-26 * Vladimir Solovyov — Soyuz T-10/11, Soyuz T-15 * Aleksei Sorokin (1931–1976) — No flights. Voskhod 1 backup.Kosmonautenbiographie: Alexej Sorokin * Sherwood Spring — STS-61-B * Robert Springer — STS-29, STS-38 * Thomas Patten Stafford — Gemini 6A, Gemini 9A, Apollo 10, Apollo-Soyuz Test Project * Heidemarie Stefanyshyn-Piper — STS-115, STS-126 * Robert Stewart — STS-41-B, STS-51-J * Susan Still Kilrain — STS-83, STS-94 * Nicole Marie Passonno Stott — STS-128, STS-133 * Krasimir Stoyanov— No flights. * Gennady Strekalov (1940–2004) — Soyuz T-3, Soyuz T-8, Soyuz T-11/10, Soyuz TM-10, Soyuz TM-21/STS-71 * Frederick Sturckow — STS-88, STS-105, STS-117, STS-128 * Kathryn Sullivan , — STS-41-G, STS-31, STS-45 * Maksim Surayev — Soyuz TMA-16, Soyuz TMA-13M * Steven Swanson — STS-117, STS-119 * John "Jack" Swigert (1931–1982) — Apollo 13 T * Arnaldo Tamayo Méndez — Soyuz 38 * Daniel Tani — STS-108, STS-120/122 * Joseph Tanner — STS-66, STS-82, STS-97, STS-115 * Evgeny Tarelkin — Soyuz TMA-06M * James M. Taylor (1930–1970) — No flights. Assigned to MOL project. * Valentina Tereshkova — Vostok 6. First woman in space. * Norman Thagard, M.D. — STS-7, STS-51-B, STS-30, STS-42, Soyuz TM-21/STS-71 * Gerhard Thiele — STS-99 * Robert Thirsk, M.D. — STS-78, Soyuz TMA-15 * Andrew Thomas — STS-77, STS-89/91, STS-102, STS-114 * Donald Thomas — STS-65, STS-70, STS-83, STS-94 * Stephen Thorne (1953–1986) — No flights. Died before completing NASA astronaut training. * Kathryn Thornton — STS-33, STS-49, STS-61, STS-73 * William E. Thornton, M.D. — STS-8, STS-51-B * Pierre Thuot — STS-36, STS-49, STS-62 * Gherman Titov (1935–2000) — Vostok 2 * Vladimir Titov — Soyuz T-8, Soyuz TM-4/6, STS-63, STS-86 * Michel Tognini, EAC — Soyuz TM-15/14, STS-93 * Valery Tokarev — STS-96, Soyuz TMA-7 * Sergei Treshchov — STS-111/113 * Eugene Trinh — STS-50 * Richard Truly — STS-2, STS-8 * Bjarni Tryggvason — STS-85 * Vasili Tsibliyev — Soyuz TM-17, Soyuz TM-25 * Mikhail Tyurin — STS-105/108, Soyuz TMA-9, Soyuz TMA-11M U * Yury Usachov — Soyuz TM-18, Soyuz TM-23, STS-101, STS-102/STS-105 V * Lodewijk van den Berg — STS-51-B * James "Ox" van Hoften — STS-41-C, STS-51-I * Vladimir Vasyutin (1952–2002) — Soyuz T-14 * Charles Veach (1944–1995) — STS-39, STS-52 * Franz Viehböck — Soyuz TM-13/12 * Alexander Viktorenko — Soyuz TM-3/2, Soyuz TM-8, Soyuz TM-14, Soyuz TM-20 * Pavel Vinogradov — Soyuz TM-26, Soyuz TMA-8 * Terry Virts — STS-130, Soyuz TMA-15M * Roberto Vittori — Soyuz 34/33, Soyuz TMA-6/5, STS-134 * Igor Volk — Soyuz T-12 * Alexander Volkov — Soyuz T-14, Soyuz TM-7, Soyuz TM-13 * Sergey Volkov — Soyuz TMA-12, Soyuz TMA-02M, Soyuz TMA-18M * Vladislav Volkov (1935–1971) — Soyuz 7, Soyuz 11. Died on Soyuz 11. * Boris Volynov — Soyuz 5, Soyuz 21 * James Voss — STS-44, STS-53, STS-69, STS-101, STS-102/105 * Janice Voss (1956-2012) — STS-57, STS-63, STS-83, STS-94, STS-99 W * Koichi Wakata — STS-72, STS-92, STS-119/127, Soyuz TMA-11M * Rex Walheim — STS-110, STS-122, STS-135 * Charles D. Walker — STS-41-D, STS-51-D, STS-61-B * David M. Walker (1944–2001) — STS-51-A, STS-30, STS-53, STS-69 * Joseph A. Walker (1921–1966) — X-15 flights 77, 90, and 91. * Shannon Walker — Soyuz TMA-19 * Ulrich Walter — STS-55 * Carl Walz — STS-51, STS-65, STS-79, STS-108/111 * Taylor Wang — STS-51-B * Wang Yaping — Shenzhou 10 * Mary Weber — STS-70, STS-101 * Paul Weitz — Skylab 2, STS-6 * James Wetherbee — STS-32, STS-52, STS-63, STS-86, STS-102, STS-113 * Douglas Wheelock — STS-120, Soyuz TMA-19 * Edward White (1930–1967) — Gemini 4. Died in the Apollo 1 fire. * Peggy Whitson — STS-111/113, Soyuz TMA-11 * Terrence Wilcutt — STS-68, STS-79, STS-89, STS-106 * Clifton "C.C." Williams (1932–1967) — No flights. Died in a training accident. * Dafydd Williams, M.D. — STS-90, STS-118 * Donald Williams(1942-2016) — STS-51-D, STS-34 * Jeffrey Williams — STS-101, Soyuz TMA-8, Soyuz TMA-16 * Sunita "Suni" Williams — STS-116/117, Soyuz TMA-05M * Barry Wilmore – STS-129, Soyuz TMA-14M * Stephanie Wilson — STS-121, STS-120, STS-131 * Gregory R. Wiseman – Soyuz TMA-13M * Peter Wisoff — STS-57, STS-68, STS-81, STS-92 * David Wolf, M.D. — STS-58, STS-86/89, STS-112, STS-127 * Neil Woodward — No flights. * Alfred Worden — Apollo 15 X Y * Naoko Yamazaki — STS-131 * Yáng Lìwěi — Shenzhou 5 * Boris Yegorov, M.D. (1937–1994) — Voskhod 1 * Aleksei Yeliseyev — Soyuz 5/4, Soyuz 8, Soyuz 10 * Yi So-yeon — Soyuz TMA-12/11 * ''John Young' — Gemini 3, Gemini 10, Apollo 10, Apollo 16, STS-1, STS-9 * Kimiya Yui — Soyuz TMA-17M * Fyodor Yurchikhin — STS-112, Soyuz TMA-10, Soyuz TMA-19, Soyuz TMA-09M Z * Sergei Zalyotin – Soyuz TM-30, Soyuz TMA-1/TM-34 * George D. Zamka — STS-120, STS-130 * Zhai Zhigang — Shenzhou 7 * Zhang Xiaoguang — Shenzhou 10 * Vitaliy Zholobov — Soyuz 21 * Vyacheslav Zudov — Soyuz 23 See also * List of Apollo astronauts * List of cosmonauts * List of human spaceflights * List of female astronauts * List of Jewish astronauts * List of Muslim astronauts * List of United States Marine Corps astronauts * List of Asian American astronauts * List of Hispanic astronauts * List of African-American astronauts * List of Asian American astronauts * Space Shuttle crews * Spaceflight records * Timeline of space travel by nationality References Name Astronauts Category:NASA lists